


Training Session

by Eienias20



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Byleth and Leonie have an everyday sparring match that doesn’t go quite as expected.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Training Session

Warm. Pleasant. Those were the words that fit the current day, at least in Byleth’s mind. He found himself using those words quite often.

There was a time shortly after the war ended that Byleth found himself incredibly busy but the more time that passed, the less there was for him to do. Watching those who were once his students work to return the continent to order and doing so with very little assistance from him was oddly inspiring.

It made him feel unnecessary at times but the proud looks and the happiness on their worn faces, the joy they had at him simply being present was enough to dispel that thought.

He had nowhere to go once Fódlan returned to order yet they all insisted that he could have a home and a place anywhere. Many offered him that but it didn’t feel right to him to impose on them.

A smile formed on Byleth’s face as he brought one of his hands up to his chest to feel that steady beating that was growing more and more familiar with each passing day. Never had feeling things been so...pleasant.

Leaving the realm of his thoughts, Byleth scanned his surroundings. He hadn’t realized how far he had traveled since he started walking aimlessly. He now stood in a small forest clearing with a well fashioned steel sword and a wooden practice stick. Even with the peace reigning all over Fódlan he could never go a day without training.

All his time with his father and their mercenary company beat an unbreakable routine into him. The familiarity was also comforting. He enjoyed it.

Perhaps that’s why he said yes.

Drawing the wooden stick and holding it at the ready, he took a deep breath before going through the motions as he always did.

As he continued through his familiar pattern he thought of the time he had said yes. A moment in which his newly awoken feelings had whirled out of control within and he couldn’t contain the words.

Sometimes the emotions were so strong it caused him pain yet others they were so pleasant that he could never stop thanking everyone he fought alongside for granting him this unexpected gift.

Bringing the practice sword to a halt, Byleth turned his head slightly. The familiar sound of a drawstring pulled him out of his thoughts. Taking one step back he watched as an arrow whizzed through the air, passing mere centimeters away from his nose before embedding itself in a tree.

Upon closer inspection, Byleth could see that the arrow hit it’s mark dead center. A spider.

“Did I get it?”

Byleth turned towards the voice.

“I’m fairly certain you know that you did.”

Standing before him was Leonie Pinelli, formerly of the Golden Deer house turned stalwart ally and so much more.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just that good.”

Byleth returned his blade to his side.

“You had a good teacher.”

Leonie smirked.

“Oh for sure! Shamir knows a thing or two. Or three.”

Byleth tilted his head, watching an amused expression grow on Leonie’s face before realizing what the joke was.

“C’mon Byleth, where’s your sense of humor?”

He sighed before approaching Leonie, every step he took towards her made his heartbeat intensify. Coming to a stop in front of her and locking eyes he felt that same sensation after the war ended when it was just the two of them on top of the Goddess Tower.

“Byleth?”

He smiled.

“I like having a heart.”

Leonie moved forward, placing one of her hands on his chest and feeling the steady beat.

“You always did. Right?”

He did. He didn’t always feel it but he did. Not needing to respond, Byleth felt himself moving forward, towards Leonie when she placed one finger on his lips.

Tilting his head, Byleth waited as Leonie spoke.

“Isn’t training the most important part of the morning?”

Byleth nodded briefly before thinking about it.

“I’m not sure.”

That got Leonie to raise an eyebrow.

“That’s what you always told me. Everyone really.”

That was true. Training was important. It had to become routine for everyone to grow stronger and it was even more vital during the war. Now it was just a means to maintain the level of strength they’d all reached. Yet, Byleth couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t quite feel like the most important thing to him. At least not anymore.

“Byleth. What are you thinking about?”

The man looked down at Leonie’s finger still on his lips. With a chuckle, she pulled her finger away and stepped back, her hand moving to her own blade when Byleth spoke.

“You.”

Turning towards him, Leonie struggled with her words.

“Me?”

He smiled.

“I’m thinking about you.”

The rustle of the trees, the calm wind and the warmth that surrounded them helped to elevate the moment. Leonie was frozen in place as a bright red color began to form along her cheeks. Averting her eyes, she laughed.

“Leonie?”

“It’s...it’s still unreal to me…”

Byleth recalled what she had told him atop the Tower, how surprised she was over him picking her, thinking of herself as not the ordinary or expected choice. But for him, there was no other choice.

“Are you happy?”

Leonie could only nod, earning a smile from Byleth. He had said yes to her proposition for moments like these. She wanted to start up her own mercenary troop, before she could even formally ask him, Byleth said yes. Just like the day he told her he loved her atop the Goddess Tower, she was overjoyed.

Byleth continued to stare at her, happy. Content. The quiet moment soon passed as Leonie drew her wooden sword, gesturing for Byleth to do the same.

Weapons at the ready, Byleth and Leonie stood watching one another. The pair commonly practiced among the rest of their company but their spars attracted a little too much attention at times. Now it was a regular thing for them to sneak off and fight it out far removed from prying eyes.

Byleth and Leonie moved at the same time, closing the distance immediately and striking their blades against one another. Byleth felt a smile tug at his lips, staring at Leonie who’s gaze was focused and determined yet a playful smirk appeared as well.

Byleth took the lead first, using his overwhelming and well practiced power to strike Leonie’s blade and force her back step by step. She countered and blocked in turn, maintaining her focus and watching Byleth’s movements.

He remembered early on how she tended to zero in on one specific movement allowing him to catch her off guard with his free hand or a quick sweep. Now however she was keenly aware of everything, even jumping back when Byleth tried to sweep her off her feet.

Left open, he switched to defensive tactics as Leonie closed in, taking the lead and running with it. The calm forest clearing was now filled with the sounds of combat and grunts of effort.

Ducking under a wide swing, Byleth went for a counter. Instead of swinging her sword back to attempt a block, Leonie used her one free hand to hold onto Byleth’s arm and stop his attack. Completing her swing, she struck Byleth’s side, earning a laugh of all things from the man as he surged forward, throwing Leonie off balance.

With that, the pair fell to the forest floor, Byleth on top of Leonie, light chuckles escaping. Despite the fact that the spar was technically still going, Leonie couldn’t help but laugh too. She wasn’t sure why but it felt good.

Once their laughter faded, the pair watched each other once again, Byleth brought one of his hands to Leonie’s face, cupping her cheek. In response, Leonie moved one of her hands to cover Byleth’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

Leaning closer, Byleth planted a soft and gentle kiss on Leonie’s lips. Some small part of him told him that training was still important, but the rest of him didn’t care. He was with Leonie. That’s all that mattered.

Smiling into the kiss, Leonie placed her other hand on the back of Byleth’s head to hold him in place and deepen the kiss. Neither was sure how much time had passed until they pulled away from one another. Breathing hard, Leonie whispered.

“I love you.”

Those words. Hearing them never failed to make Byleth’s heart feel as if it was exploding. Be it the first time atop the Goddess Tower or the well over a dozen times since then. They all made Byleth feel...amazing.

“I love you too.”

Leonie pulled Byleth down once more for a far more forceful kiss. Something he had grown accustomed to and something he honestly expected given her temperament. He loved it. That much was always true.

Parting once more, Leonie whispered in his ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Before Byleth could question why, Leonie’s knee jammed itself into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him off of her.

Grabbing her blade she rolled to her feet at the ready as Byleth struggled to do the same. Shaking his head he looked up at her.

“We’re still sparring right?”

“Yeah. We are...that was unexpected.”

“You were the one who told me never to let my guard down, right?”

Byleth chuckled.

“I was...I’ll be more careful from now on.”

Leonie gave him a wink before charging in, ignoring the bruise that would no doubt be forming around his stomach, Byleth met her half way, blades colliding once more.

The spar continued with the usual intensity, Byleth and Leonie’s eyes lit up with determination and they wore smiles all the while.

A minute or two had passed when Leonie noticed some mischievous glint in Byleth’s eyes, something rare. Byleth’s wooden sword struck her hand with just enough force to cause her to drop her blade, she went for it with her other hand while moving back, just barely catching the weapon as Byleth closed the distance.

Instead of the free strike he was guaranteed to land, Byleth placed his hand on Leonie’s lower back, pulling her towards him. She looked at the man, confused.

Once he leaned in and kissed her again, it all became clear.

Parting slightly, Leonie spoke into Byleth’s breath.

“You didn’t want to train today at all, did you?”

He shook his head.

“If I’m being honest...the moment I saw you-”

“You wanted to kiss me. Yeah. I got that impression.

The pair shared a loving smile, eyes studying each other before closing for a warm and intimate kiss. There were then two soft thuds from both of them dropping their weapons, ignoring the unnecessary tools, the pair continued to lose themselves in one another.

Leonie brought her hands up and onto Byleth’s chest, whispering something as she pushed him down, following him to the ground.

Holding onto Leonie, Byleth whispered her name in between increasingly heated kisses. She could only smile in response.

Parting, Byleth looked upon Leonie straddling his waist, watching as a whole new emotion burned within her eyes. Something he could recognize despite his lack of experience with it.

Byleth struggled with his words, wanting to ask for assurances or permission or whatever it is that you were supposed to ask in light of what he was seeing.

However, he felt his mind go blank as Leonie’s hands moved to the straps of her shirt, undoing the first one to reveal more of her skin and the curve of her chest.

He saw that burn in her cheeks but it did nothing to affect the glow in her eyes or the burn in his chest as his heart beat stronger than ever.

Sitting up, Byleth placed a hand on Leonie’s cheek once more. He could see that she had a lot she wanted to say or try to but was failing just like he was.

Not needing words, Byleth decided to take the next step, undoing the second strap along Leonie’s shirt himself. That was all it took for Leonie to push herself onto Byleth, the couple fell to the forest floor once again, passionate and desperate kisses along their lips and necks.

Last strap undone, Leonie’s shirt was quickly disposed of before she got to work on Byleth’s, a task made all the more difficult by the couple’s overpowering need to kiss one another, to feel each other.

The more articles of clothing that were removed and cast aside, the more desperate their love became until the clearing was now filled with sighs and moans of pleasure.

* * *

Byleth wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke. The first thing he noticed was that he had Leonie in his arms, the second being that they were both naked.

Looking up through the forest trees and the orange sky above he could guess that they’d been out here for a long while. He was mildly concerned that someone from the Company would come looking for them but he was so comfortable he had no desire to pull away from Leonie, in fact, he tightened his grip on her, not enough to disturb her but enough to feel her.

Her breathing was soft and even, calm. The ghost of a smile present on her face.

She was so beautiful.

Byleth would have to tell her that when she awoke. A few times. Or maybe more than that. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and comfort with the woman he loves.


End file.
